Finding Memories
by Grey Cho
Summary: Aku berusaha mengingatnya, memori yang bias di dalam benakku. [AU/AR] #SHBF10 #Memori


'Adakalanya memori ini seolah mengudara, pada suatu masa yang kupikir halusinasi belaka. Setiap melangkah, misalnya, aku merasakan kaki ini familiar dengan jalanan yang kupijak, seolah sepasang telapaknya mengetahui bahwa sang pemilik pernah melenggang di sana. Ketika menyesap udara, dadaku seraya didekap hangat, seakan napas yang sama pernah mengisi paru-paru milikku dan kuembuskan ke dunia di suatu waktu. Agaknya, diriku pernah menjalani sebuah kehidupan, jauh sebelum ponsel menjadi benda yang kubawa ke mana pun, jauh sebelum kicauan burung masih melengking di antara pepohonan rimbun yang terhampar luas. Ada suatu masa ketika memori manusia tertinggal pada masa yang paling berharga.'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take credit for the original content)

For SHBF10

Prompt "Memori"

And

For Upieupie

SasuHina

Alternate Universe – Alternate Reality

 **Finding Memories**

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata melepaskan diri dari selimut putih yang menutup separuh tubuhnya. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela, membuka tirai yang menutupi terik lazuardi. Gadis itu memejamkan bola mata _lavandula_ -nya, menghirup napas pagi yang disuguhkan bumi. Entah sejak kapan semuanya berawal, tapi Hinata mulai memercayai reinkarnasi. Dia percaya bahwa kehangatan mentari mengingatkannya pada sesosok lelaki. Dia menyadari bahwa sapuan kelopak merah muda yang terjatuh di mahkota kepalanya mengingatkan dia pada sosok seorang wanita.

Perpustakaan menjadi target tujuan ketika liburan panjang ada di depan mata. Dia bisa berlama-lama duduk di sana, terpekur membaca deretan buku bernuansa kehidupan pertama dan kedua. Segelas minuman bersoda yang tersaji di sisinya kini tak lagi bersisa, lengkap dengan suhu yang mencair, membasahi bagian bawah gelas plastik. Hyuuga muda lantas beranjak, meniti langkah ke persimpangan jalan, tempat sebuah kolam kecil menjadi ladang manusia yang berpanen perjumpaan. Hinata lagi-lagi mendudukkan diri menghadap sang air, memandangi refleksi dirinya di permukaan. Wajah pualam dengan helai _indigo_ sebahu ini seolah akan sangat pas jika dipadupadankan dengan jaket hijau. Leher jenjang putihnya akan terasa pas bila dilingkarkan sesuatu, benda semacam kain putih dan lempengan logam. Potret asing dirinya itulah yang membuat Hinata kian yakin, dia pernah menjalani kehidupan lain.

* * *

Beberapa buku telah dia serap ilmunya, memberikan sang gadis sedikit informasi tambahan. Dalam reinkarnasi, tak semua manusia akan dilahirkan dalam wujud manusia. Dia mungkin salah sedikit pemilik peluang istimewa, yang masih bisa menjadi manusia dan hidup dengan kondisi berbeda. Ada sebagian yang harus terlahir sebagai bagian dari alam atau makhluk lain. Rasa penasaran mulai menghantuinya. Dia ingin mengumpulkan kepingan kehidupannya, ingin tahu alasan kenapa dia masih dijebloskan dalam lingkaran reinkarnasi. Ada dosa beratkah yang pernah dia lakukan sehingga dia belum bisa hidup kekal di dunia sana? Apakah di masa dahulu dia adalah seorang pembunuh?

Kembali, selalu dan selalu, Hinata akan mengisi pagi hari dengan memikirkan kehidupan lampaunya. Pikiran-pikiran yang tak bisa dia ceritakan pada temannya. Hinata acapkali pernah pergi ke pantai, mengunjungi pasir putih beserta ombak biru yang bergelung damai. Ketika lautan memandikan tubuhnya, gadis itu merasa dia seperti didekap seseorang. Samar, Hinata bahkan bisa melihat sosok gadis dengan iris seperti lautan, yang dengan lembut berbisik dalam deburan.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-chan."

Lautan bisu. Lantas, suara merdu siapakah yang didengarnya? Hinata tak pernah tahu. Kali ini pun, tiap mentari menghampiri bumi dan Hinata akan mendongak menghadapnya, selalu ada suara parau ceria yang seakan memenuhi gendang telinga Hinata, meneriakkan kalimat sapa pada sang gadis Hyuuga. Oleh karenanya, tak pernah sekali pun Hinata dirisaukan oleh rasa sepi. Sekalipun pada dasarnya dia selalu menyendiri, Hinata kerap merasakan dikelilingi banyak orang.

Ketika menginjak bayangan, kembali, Hinata mendengar suara seseorang yang menguap. Taka da tanda-tanda eksistensi lain di sekitarnya, hanya ada dia dan dirinya. Hinata percaya hantu. Namun, kehangatan dari suara yang Hinata dengar terlalu lancang untuk disebut "hantu". Itu sebabnya, Hinata menyebut mereka dengan "teman yang tak tampak". Berkeliling perpustakaan, membeli sebotol minuman, dan menggigit _crepe_ berisi lelehan cokelat menjadi agenda Hinata hari ini. tatkala aroma sosis bakar masuk ke lubang hidungnya, Hinata tahu, selalu ada ruang lebih di perut sang gadis untuk menghabiskan hidangan lain.

Hinata duduk di kursi kecil di sisi penjaja sosis bakar, baru saja hendak menyuapkan daging giling tersebut ke mulut. Namun, seekor anjing besar berwarna coklat dengan corak stigma merah menghentikan gerakan sang gadis. Anjing itu tidak mengonggong, tak pula merebut sosis di tangan Hinata. Mereka berdua bertatapan, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Senyuman merekah di bibir Hinata. Gadis itu menurunkan sosisnya, menawarkan panganan tersebut pada sang anjing. Gigi-geligi runcing menyambut gumpalan daging tersebut, memakannya dengan tenang. Sang anjing lantas mengibaskan ekornya dan beranjak pergi, membuat Hinata memesan satu sosis bakar lagi sebelum akhirnya undur diri dari sana.

Ah, waktu rupanya sedikit kejam karena membawa Hinata pergi, sedangkan sesungguhnya anjing berbulu cokelat itu datang kembali dengan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang dia gigit, persembahan bagi sang gadis baik hati.

* * *

Ada banyak hal unik yang menimpa kehidupan Hinata, seperti saat serangga tak pernah menyuntiknya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana rasa gatal karena digigit semut atau nyamuk, tak juga pernah merasakan kengerian dikejar sekawanan lebah. Serangga-serangga itu hanya mengitarinya dan pergi, seolah Hinata adalah pengecualian.

Hinata tak pernah berhenti mempertanyakan, siapakah dia di masa lalu? Adakah hubungan kejadian yang dia alami di masa kini dengan masa lalunya? Lagi, Hinata membatin dalam tanya. Hingga suatu ketika, pagi mempertemukannya dengan pemilik surai hitam. Hinata terbangun dan berdiri di dekat balkon sebelum seekor gagak mendarat tepat di depannya. Gagak itu mematri tubuhnya di sana, bahkan tak juga kabur ketika Hinata mengusap bulu-bulu halus gulita miliknya. Gagak itu mengekori Hinata ke mana pun dia pergi. Selangkah kaki yang berderap, sekepak sayap yang melambung terbang.

Ada tawa halus yang muncul semenjak Hinata diikuti sang gagak. Gagak posesif itu akan mematuk setiap pria yang berusaha menggoda Hinata, menjadikan beberapa pria berlari terbirit-birit dan gagal dalam melancarkan aksi pendekatan.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku," ujar Hinata sembari mengusap kepala sang gagak.

* * *

"Ayah, cepatlah sembuh." Hinata mengusap punggung tangan sang ayah.

Gadis itu kini harus melewatkan liburan di rumah sakit, menemani sosok pria yang keadaannya kritis semenjak beberapa hari lalu. Hinata tak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan kehidupan yang lalu. Saat ini, memikirkan kondisi sang ayah adalah hal nomor satu. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Suara ketukan di jendela rumah sakitlah yang menghentikan sang gadis dari lamunannya, membuat gadis itu menoleh untuk menyaksikan keberadaan seekor burung di luar sana. hinata berusaha tersenyum seraya menghampiri jendela, gadis itu mempersilakan sang gagak menemaninya, menepis gelisah di hatinya.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata selalu tahu ajal akan menjemput siapa saja. Maka ketika kediamannya dipasangi kain hitam-putih dan aroma dupa menguar, Hyuuga sudah paham, ada satu sosok yang keesokan harinya tak akan lagi bisa dia temui. Di antara tamu, isakan Hinata mendominasi obrolan. Gadis itu bersimpuh di sisi sosok pemilik helai cokelat, sosok pria yang sejak kecil mengajarinya untuk menjadi gadis kuat. Hinata tak pernah merasakan memiliki sesosok ibu di rumahnya. Namun, sosok sang ayah telah mampu membuatnya merasakan keberadaan sesosok ibu. Hiashi menukar pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai kantoran untuk menjadi tukang perkakas di kediaman. Pria itulah yang selalu memasakan makanan untuk Hinata di samping mencari nafkah untuk dirinya. Meski hanya berdua, kediaman selalu terasa ramai oleh celoteh sang ayah. Namun, kini dia harus mengawali kehidupan sebatang kara. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha membawa sekotak abu untuk dikuburkan. Kala melangkah keluar, sosok seekor gagak yang sebelumnya bertengger di atas pagar terbang mengelilinginya. Entah dari mana pula, kelopak merah muda, butiran pasir, gelembung sabun, dan kupu-kupu muncul. Mereka mengitari setiap jejak yang Hinata ulaskan di jalanan.

"Jangan bersedih."

 _Lavandula_ membulat. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, merasa air mata menipu daya pandangannya. Bukankah yang mengiringi langkahnya hanya seekor gagak, butiran pasir, kupu-kupu, gelembung sabun, dan kelopak sakura? Lantas, kenapa dia seakan melihat penampakan beberapa manusia? Mereka memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, hitam, dan merah bata. Hinata bahkan merasakan sosok seorang pria berambut hitam mengusap bahunya. Hyuuga muda bergegas menelengkan kepala dan kembali melihat ke sekitar. Penampakan beberapa manusia telah raib. Usapan di bahunya yang tadi dia lihat berasal dari tangan putih seorang pria, kini terlihat berasal dari sayap gagak yang mengepak di sisi.

Hinata terkekeh. "Apa kalian mencoba menghiburku?"

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Kini, Hinata memiliki kebiasaan baru, yakni membuka lebar jendela di lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Gadis itu mengundang sang gagak untuk bebas hilir-mudik di kediamannya. Gagak itu seakan mengerti maksud Hinata. Setiap pagi, bahkan sebelum Hinata terbangun, sang gagak akan bertengger di sisi ranjang, menatap sosok terpulas sang gadis dan mengusapkan sayapnya ke helaian _indigo_ yang tersebar di permukaan bantal. Gagak itu senantiasa menanti Hinata di atas atap gedung kampus, menanti sang gadis hingga matakuliah selesai. Gagak itu akan terbang, mengarahkan Hinata ke tempat-tempat indah. Berkat sang gagak, Hinata bisa bertemu lagi dengan seekor anjing yang sekali pernah dia temui, katak yang seolah bersenandung di depan Hinata, dan lainnya.

Anehnya, tiap kali Hinata mulai terkenang sang ayah dan mulai menitikkan air mata, sang gagak akan mendarat di atas kaki Hinata. Sayap gagak itu akan terkembang sebelum mengenai sisi kiri dan kanan lengan Hinata, seakan tengah merengkuhnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Hinata merasa sang gagak menjelma menjadi manusia. Sosok seorang pria yang dengan lembut menenggelamkan Hinata dalam pelukan hangat.

* * *

Bahkan hingga saat ini, Hinata tak bisa mengumpulkan memorinya secara utuh. Hinata belajar banyak bahwa kehidupan lampau dan kehidupan saat ini tak akan bisa disatukan. Ingatan Hinata akan tetap terkunci. Gadis itu tak akan bisa mengingat jelas siapa dia di masa lalu atau kenapa dia berada di sini, terkecuali jika Hinata tidak dilahirkan sebagai manusia. Namun, satu hal bisa Hinata simpulkan. Kehidupan kedua ini bukanlah buah dari dosa atau kesalahan di masa lampau. Kehidupan kedua yang kini dia jalani adalah hadiah, doa dari mereka yang menyayanginya. Hinata yakin itu karena setiap kali bertanya pada sang gagak, ada pekik yang dia dengar. Ada bola mata hitam yang berkilat penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, aku ingin hidup di masa ketika kita berdua bukanlah shinobi. Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu saat kau akan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, padahal kita berdua sempat bertemu. Maaf karena menolak pernyataan cintamu. Maafkan aku. Semuanya sudah terlambat, bukan? Aku sudah setua ini dan tinggal menanti ajalku. Ironis sekali. Aku baru menyesali semuanya di saat terakhir. Andai … andaikan saja kita terlahir kembali. Aku ingin mencoba hidup bersamamu, bahkan tak peduli jika salah satu di antara kita terlahir sebagai apa pun."_

 _Itulah keinginan Hinata yang Sasuke dengar untuk kali terakhir. Wanita tua itu terbaring lemas, berusaha menyudahi kelimatnya. Dia telah bergelut dalam penyakit di usia senjanya. Kini, wanita itu tak lagi bisa melakukan apa pun selain menangis di atas ranjang sepanjang hari._

 _Ketika jemari yang dia genggam terasa dingin, air mata Sasuke meleleh. Keinginan dari wanita yang dia cintai selama ini lalu menjadi doanya. Mereka menginginkan kehidupan lain, sebuah kesempatan lain agar mereka bisa bersama. Selama memori itu tersimpan rapat di benak salah satu dari mereka, mereka tak lagi peduli dalam tubuh seperti apa mereka akan dilahirkan kembali._

 **Fin**

* * *

 _—_ _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
